This invention relates to a device for efficiently mounting razor-sharp removable blades in an arrowhead and, more particularly, this invention relates to a device for protecting the hands of a user while facilitating the insertion of a plurality of razor-sharp blades on a broadhead arrow and maintaining the blades thereon until a retainer on the arrow locks the blades in position.
Typical broadhead arrows used by archers for hunting purposes include a multi-piece arrowhead having a conical steel tip, an aluminum spindle or head fixedly positioned rearwardly of the tip and having a plurality of blade receiving grooves extending axially therealong in equally spaced arcuate orientation for receiving blades therein. With one type of arrowhead, at the tip end of the spindle the groove extends partway under a skirt at the base of the tip so that the front end of a blade is capable of being retained thereby. At the rear of the spindle, a retainer is threadedly engaged in a central bore in the spindle and also includes a hollow skirt capable of retaining a trailing edge of a blade when same is positioned in a spindle groove. The blades are elongate and substantially triangular in shape and have a leading or outside edge which is razor-sharp. Conventional broadhead arrows are adapted to have either three, or four, or six such removable blades mounted thereon in evenly arcuately spaced relation therearound so as to radially extend from the spindle. In the field, the razor-sharp blades are inserted in the grooves one at a time around the spindle. However, since the skirt on the retainer engages the trailing edges of all of the blades simultaneously, each blade must be retained in mounted position in its groove as the remainder of the blades are positioned in their respective grooves prior to tightening the retainer thereon. Heretofore, the most convenient and practical retainer has been a user's hand, preferably protected by the use of a glove, cloth or the like. The risk of cutting one's self on the razor-sharp blade edges has been readily apparent.
With other types of broadhead arrows, for example, where each blade is retained in its respective groove by an annular retaining spring, the protective device facilitates safe rotation of the arrowhead with a user's hands, both for inserting individual blades, and for threading the arrowhead onto the arrow shaft.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, generally stated, to provide a protective device for facilitating the insertion of razor-sharp broadhead blades in an arrowhead and maintaining same in position until they are secured thereon while protecting the archer's hand from being cut by the blade edges.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of means in the protective device for allowing movement of the razor-sharp blades to a position wherein they are mounted on the arrowhead while frictionally restraining other undesirable movement of the blades, particularly when the blades are loosed from a user's hands.